Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png|Lyra Heartstrings (with Amethyst Star) waves hello to Twilight Sparkle, who doesn't notice at all. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Lyra Heartstrings stares in surprise as Twilight didn't say hi. How rude! Popular background ponies_S01E01.png‎ Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie looks so happy. Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine behind Twilight. Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine. S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Lemon Hearts, Derpy Hooves (first appearance), Lightning Bolt, and Minuette (again?) all behind Twilight and Spike. S1E01 Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy.png|What's she planning there with Derpy? Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S01E01.png|Daisy (obstructed), Berry Punch, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves. Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png|Already, she's friends with Sweetie Drops. Bouncy Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Overly happy. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Berry Punch, Golden Harvest, Minuette, Twinkle, Shoeshine, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, and Cherry Berry look on in horror behind Twilight and Spike (Cloud Kicker and Medley can be seen in the air). Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Same as in the last, but sans Cloud Kicker, and with Medley on the ground. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|nightmare moon Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy Hooves. Lyra Heartstrings and Windy Whirl run for the party S1E02.png|Lyra Heartstrings running. The Ticket Master Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|Watching the Wonderbolts in Rainbow Dash's fantasy The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Lyra Heartstrings in a crowd, looking impressed. Also seen are Derpy, Minuette, and Lemon Hearts. Lyra Heartstrings harassing Twilight.png|Lyra Heartstrings trying to get the extra ticket off Twilight. Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|Lyra crowding Twilight. Pre-chase S1E03.png|Getting ready to chase Twilight (did she lose weight?) Now chase S1E03.png|Having changed her eye color and hair decoration, Lyra is ready to pursue the target. Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|One of two purple-eyed Lyras in the crowd chasing Twilight. Applebuck Season Lyra Heartstrings bunny stampede.PNG|Running about as the bunnies stampede, wrong eye color. Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png|With Sweetie Drops watching Applejack drag her trophy. Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Lyra wants a muffin. S1E4 Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin.png|Getting a "baked bad." Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png|Why so serious? Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops (as well as Berry Punch) watch as Twilight's laundry calls to her. Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Ponies come out to see what is going on? Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Golden Harvest, Lyra Heartstrings, (early bird cameo of) Cheerilee, and Parasol. Double Lyra Heartstrings.PNG|Horned and hornless... at the same time! Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|What is she doing there? Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|An infamous Lyra Heartstrings moment. Shoeshine sitting right next. Lyra Heartstrings S01E7 16 9.png|Lyra sure enjoys talking to Sweetie Drops. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|Somepony's fantasizing around a stray bouquet that was supposedly part of the decorations. Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png|Lyra and Sweetie Drops amazed by a parasprite. Lyra Heartstrings Crying.PNG|Poor Lyra Heartstrings, she doesn't seem so well. Winter Wrap Up S1E11 Ponies filled with joy.png|Overly excited. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png|Lyra is working hard. The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|Carrying hedgehogs on her back. Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png|Lyra placing the nests. Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Tornado Bolt. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png|Lyra hanging out with Lightning Bolt at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Lyra Heartstrings talking to Lightning Bolt. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|In the background behind Sweetie Belle. Fall Weather Friends Ponies cheer after AJ's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Lyra Heartstringsand her cup. Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|Lyra Heartstrings appears twice in this image: as a unicorn and as an Earth pony. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Lyra is at the fountain. Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Once more with Sweetie Drops. Suited For Success Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Lyra Heartstrings among others shocked at Rarity's dresses. Heartstring, Heartstring clone and Medley are unimpressed.png|Lyra Heartstrings and a clone (behind) look unimpressed. Medley looks shocked too. Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|There are 5 Lyra Heartstrings clones in episode 18. Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings Reaction Fluttershy.PNG|Gasp! Over a Barrel Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Lyra Heartstrings or Earth pony equivalent Lyra Heartstrings clone in Appleloosa. Cowgirl Lyra S1E21.png|Lyra looks so adorable. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|There sure is alot of ponies in Sugarcube Corner. Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Lyra Heartstrings in background S1E23.png|Lyra Heartstrings, lacking a horn. Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png|Wider shot (and alongside Cloud Kicker) (Pokey Pierce can also be seen). The Best Night Ever Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Lyra in a crowd singing after Twilight's verse in "At the Gala". Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Standing outside the VIP section with Lightning Bolt. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Lemon Hearts, Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Minuette are VIPs now. Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png|Watching Applejack wheel in her apple cake. Category:Character gallery pages